Fotocopias
by AlexFujisaki-san
Summary: Los peleadores han notado a Shun actuando de manera rara, así que mientras  esta fuera de casa los peleadores deciden averiguar el por que de su comportamiento extraño y viajan hasta el dojo Kazami pero lo que les espera es algo que jamas imaginaron
1. Capitulo 1 Sorpresas

Hola a todos ^^ lo se lo se… seguro queréis matarme por no poner la conti de los otros dos fic….pero bueno… es que necesito poner este fic porque… es el primero que hice y esta completo… y quiero saber como me ira si lo coloco espero que os guste… gracias ^^

Fotocopias

_Resumen _

_Los peleadores han notado a su peleador ventus actuando de manera poco usual, así que, mientras este esta fuera de casa los peleadores deciden averiguar el por que de su comportamiento extraño y viajan hasta el dojo Kazami pero lo que les espera es algo que jamás se pudieron imaginar._

Fotocopias.

Capitulo 1 Espiando a Shun

Los peleadores estaban en casa de marucho (que novedad ¿no? ò.o) estaban todos de lo mas tranquilos sentados algo aburridos sin nada que hacer, hasta que Shun se levanto y dijo

-Tengo que regresar a casa, deje algo pendiente – Dijo serio después de estar jugando un rato desinteresadamente con su celular, los demás le miraron extrañado, ya hacia varias semanas el peleador ventus actuaba de la misma manera. Cuando el pelinegro se marcho los demás se miraron cómplices y se fueron de la sala.

La siguiente escena que podemos contemplar es a un pelinegro entrando a su casa-mansión, cuando entro se desplomo en el sillón dejando las llaves de su volvo en la mesa, cubrió su rostro con las manos y suspiro con cansancio y luego se levanto y se fue a duchar.

Tenemos otra escena que podemos contemplar es que hay cinco chicos fuera de la mansión escandido entre los arbustos y árboles. Eran tres chicas y dos chicos, Alice estaba trepada en un árbol, Dan estaba en el árbol del frente también sobre una de las ramas, Runo estaba en los arbustos que estaban bajo el árbol, July tras otro arbusto y Marucho estaba tras una roca, luego de un rato podemos ver como la puerta del dojo Kazami se abre dejando ver a un pelinegro que caminaba a grandes zanjadas y tenia una mirada furtiva y molesta mientras un aura homicida le rodeaba

''nos descubrió''

Pero no fue así, el pelinegro salio rumbo al sendero murmurando improperios hacia alguien, todos lo miraron sacados de onda.

-Hora de actuar-dijo dan bajando del árbol y los demás salían de sus escondites

-Estas seguro dan? – la voz de Alice se escucho del otro extremo

-si, a poco no quieres saber que oculta tu novio – le pregunto, Alice negó con la cabeza

-Se enfadara – le dijo

-Correré el riesgo – dijo dan tranquilamente mientras subía por las paredes de madera que rodeaban el Dojo. Cuando estuvo arriba arrojo una cuerda por la que subieron los demás y saltaron hacia el patio y lo miraron anonadados, el patio estaba florecido, tenia muchas flores, eh incluso un árbol de cerezos se hallaba allí, todos miraron maravillados el jardín, sin mencionar que el pasto que parecía que cobraba mas vida a cada segundó, caminaron por el patio hasta que se encontraron con algo que les hizo helar las sangre.

Una muchacha estaba caminando por la tarima techada del dojo, vestía un vestido cotidiano color blanco hasta sus rodillas y traía dos muñequeras color verde en sus muñecas, estaba descalza, pero lo que les helo la sangre a los peleadores no era ni la belleza de la chica, no su forma de vestir sino el parecido tan grande que tenia con el peleador Ninja ventus, las misma fracciones serenas y serias, el mismo color de cabello, el mismo corte el mismo lacio, la misma forma de los ojos, el mismo tono de piel, la misma altura, lo que difenciaba a la muchacha del Ninja ventus era… su color de ojos y sin mencionar que ella era mujer.

La muchacha volvió la cara hacia los peleadores que estaban parados en pleno patio, un signo de interrogación se asomo por su cabeza, mirando con aburrimiento a los cinco muchachos, dejo el cesto de ropa en el suelo y bajo los escalones de la tarima techada y parpadeo un poco

-Dan? – pregunto la muchacha, su voz sonaba con un timbre tranquilo y sorprendido y ladeo la cabeza mirando al castaño mientras parpadeo varias veces  
-

_Esto es todo por hoy probablemente ponga la conti mañana o pasado como mucho ^^ Sayonara ^^ _


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿mas cosas raras?

**Buenos días a todos ^^ aquí esta la conti**

**Inter: ¬¬ piensas subirla todos los días **

**Shana: Lo mas probable ¿Por qué? Alguna objeción ¬¬**

**Inter: no… ninguna ^^U**

**Shana: Eso pensé**

**Inter: Quienes son los dos raritos que entran en escena…?**

**Shana: ¬¬ raritos tu abuela**

**Inter: Ya lo se**

**Shana: -caída anime-**

**Alice: Chicas deberían dejar de discutir ¿no creen? **

**Inter/Shana: y tu de que piedra saliste O.o**

**Alice: Estoy en todos… y en ningún lado **

**Shana: bueno…. Mejor les dejo la conti ^^UU**

Capitulo 2 ¿Mas cosas raras?

La muchacha volvió la cara hacia los peleadores que estaban parados en pleno patio, un signo de interrogación se asomo por su cabeza, mirando con aburrimiento a los cinco muchachos, dejo el cesto de ropa en el suelo y bajo los escalones de la tarima techada y parpadeo un poco

-Dan? – pregunto la muchacha, su voz sonaba con un timbre tranquilo y sorprendido y ladeo la cabeza mirando al castaño mientras parpadeo varias veces

-¡Shun? – pregunto horrorizado el castaño, la pelinegra lo miro horrorizada – eres travesti! – Mas que pregunta fue una afirmación, todos cayeron estilo anime inclusive la chica, quien luego se levanto con la furia tatuada en su rostro y le dio un taponazo en la cabeza al castaño

-Eres un retrazado mental o tu madre te dejo caer cuando eras un bebe – se quejo la chica furiosa, soltó un suspiro pesado, cerro los ojos y se sobo el puente de la nariz buscando la serenidad que el castaño le saco en un santiamén – enserio… no me reconoces…? – pregunto la chica cuando abrió los ojos, dejando ver un verde chispeante y lleno de vida, Dan se le acerco al rostro, la chica por inercia retrocedió y alzo el brazo cacheteando a le castaño que salio disparado un poco lejos – Idiota no te me acerques tanto – Gruño la chica con ferocidad.

-Quien te crees que eres para golpearlo – Chillo Runo enfadada, La pelinegra le ignoro olímpicamente mientras cerraba los ojos, Dan se levanto del suelo y se sacudió la ropa

-Tan bruta como siempre Shan-nee-chan o ¿te dicen Dana ahora?– Dijo, al parecer el golpe le hizo reaccionar recordando quien era la chica. La cual le fulmino con la mirada

-Queres seguir viviendo Daniel Kusso- dijo la chica con voz de ultratumba

-Quien eres tu? – Pregunto Alice al salir del shock, la pelinegra volteo a verla y le sonrío

-Soy Shan Kazami… Tengo 17 años y soy… - pero alcanzo a decir nada mas, una melodía de piano se pudo escuchar y la voz de un joven cantar.

_Para ti, mi vida entera es para ti,_

_No puedo más que sonreír si caminas cerca y a mi lado,_

_Para ti, mi corazón es para ti._

Todos entraron a la sala para ver quien cantaba, grande la sorpresa de todos al ver que era Shun el que tocaba el piano mientras cantaba con su suave voz

_Revivir entre tus brazos revivir cada mañana_

_Y descubrir que hoy me brilla el sol_

_Por que me amas revivir entre tus labios revivir._

_Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,_

_Y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,_

_Quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,_

_Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior__._

Shun seguía tocando sin percatarse de la presencia de sus acompañantes

_Junto a ti, envejecerme junto ti,_

_Se que te puedo hacer feliz,_

_Mientras surgen alas y_

_Declaro somos dos y cuando duermo oigo tu voz._

A Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas… recordaba esa canción…

_Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,_

_Y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,_

_Quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,_

_Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior._

…La canción que le dedico cuando se hicieron novios

_Y voy siendo de amor,_

_Y quiero entregártelo hoy siento_

_Un poder que es infinito entre tu y yo._

_Quiero volar contigo, quiero soñar contigo,_

_Y descubrirme al mundo siempre junto a ti,_

…La canción con la cual se le declaro.

_Quiero vivir la vida siempre a tu lado amiga,_

_Sintiendo una lluvia de calor en mi interior_…

Dio las ultimas tonadas en el piano y cuando acabo mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que escucho como le aplaudían, se giro con tal brusquedad que le dolió el cuello, lo primero que vio… a su novia… llorando por alguna extraña razón y se alarmo al ver como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos sin tregua, su mirada de sorpresa cambio a una preocupada y se levanto del taburete. Todos observaron a Shun como si fuese un bicho raro

-Desde cuando tocas el piano Shun – Pregunto marucho rompiendo el hielo, mas Shun no contesto, seguía mirando a su novia quien soltaba lagrimas, el pelinegro avanzo hacia Alice quien cuando lo tubo frente a ella se le arrojo en brazo llorando, Shun aun desconcertado le respondió el abrazo

-¿Qué te sucede Alice? - Le pregunto con ternura mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

-Nada… es que…estoy feliz-susurro para que solo el le escuchara

-Y por eso lloras? – la chica asintió – Tonta…me preocupaste – le susurro

-OH valla… eso no me lo esperaba – Dijo la pelinegra parpadeando varias veces

-Sorprendente no? – Dijo Dan mirando a la pelinegra la cual asintió aun anonadada

-_TADAIMAS_- Una voz completamente igual a la de Shun se oyó en la entrada, pero el timbre de esta voz era extraño sonaba alegre y contento, cuando quisieron acordar un sujeto de completamente igual a Shun se encontraba parado frente a ellos, con una cara de feliz cumpleaños que irradiaba de felicidad todos miraron al recién llegado y luego a Shun, Chico, Shun, Chico, Shun Chico, Shun, Chico, Shun, Chico, Shun, chico y así sucesivamente hasta que…  
-Ahhh veo doble – Chillo July mientras se frotaba los ojos, marucho se quito las gafas y las limpio una y otra vez como si les echara la culpa, Runo estaba en Shock y dan miraba con aburrimiento al recién llegado

-que pasa? Porque me miran como si fuera un bicho raro

-Que bueno que regresaste Shuo-chan – Dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al pelinegro

-Aquí traje lo que me pediste Dana-nee-chan ^^ - Shuo Kazami, una fotocopia de Shun solo que de ojos verdes, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y una chamarra verde abierta, se había descalzado. Le enseño una gran caja a la pelinegra la cual le sonrío agradecida, luego poso la vista en Shun quien abrazaba por la cintura a Alice la cual miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos al recién llegado – OH valla así que eran ellos los que espiaban la casa – dijo como si fuera completamente normal, Shun asintió – Nee Aniki es tu novia – dijo con diversión mientras una sonrisa picara se le dibujaba en los labios

**Yo: Oraleeeeeee…. Quien será ese chico ¿? **

**Inter: venga no te hagas que tu sabes quien es**

**Shana: Pues claro… y es muy fácil deducirlo –sonrisa arrogante-**

**Inter: ¬¬ **

**Shun: Enserio que ideas locas se te ocurren **

**Shana: Ah verdad? Eso pasa cuando estas todo el día con esta cosa llamada Inter ^^ **

**Inter: me las pagaras**

**Shana: No contaría con eso – sonrisa macabra **

**Inter: quiero a mi mama o.o**

**Shun: Ash! Mejor me despido yo… Adiós**

**Shana: vuelve aquí Inter que te voy a destrozar – corriendo tras la Inter**

**Inter: MAMÀ!**


	3. Capitulo 3 Trillizos

_Yo: Tadaimas _

_Inter: ¬¬ genial trajiste la conti _

_Yo: Que animo Inter ¬¬ _

_Inter: es que tu primo me llevara a fumar porro _

_Yo: ¿como vamos a aguantarte porreada? ¿estas loca?_

_Inter: Ya vez… a tu primo se le ocurren cadas cosas _

_Yo: seguro corrompiste a mi Mati-nii-chan_

_Inter: yo no corrompí a tu primo _

_Yo: entonces como es posible que te lleve a fumar porro  
Inter: Sepa u.u_

_Yo: No saldras _

_Inter: Si saldré_

_Yo: NO! Así tenga que llamar a Sole-chan par que no te me escapes _

_Inter: NOOO A LA SADICA CHILENA NO! TT-TT_

_Sole: con que sádica ehh –sonrisa tétrica- _

_Yo: bueno en lo que Sole-nee-chan mata a Inter yo les dejo la conti n.n_

_Inter: NOO no por favor_

_Sole: despídete de este mundo Inter-shana-nee-chan _

_Yo: pero que nombre ^^U_

_Sole: Nooo escaparas _

Capitulo 3: ¿Trillizos? O.O

-Aquí traje lo que me pediste Dana-nee-chan ^^ - Shuo Kazami, una fotocopia de Shun solo que de ojos verdes, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y una chamarra verde abierta, se había descalzado. Le enseño una gran caja a la pelinegra la cual le sonrío agradecida, luego poso la vista en Shun quien abrazaba por la cintura a Alice la cual miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos al recién llegado – OH valla así que eran ellos los que espiaban la casa – dijo como si fuera completamente normal, Shun asintió – Nee Aniki es tu novia – dijo con diversión mientras una sonrisa picara se le dibujaba en los labios, a Shun le afloro un tic en su ceja derecha y asintió – Por fin y yo que creí que tenia un hermano gay – dijo haciendo melodrama, todos cayeron estilo anime mientras que a Shun se le hinchaban venitas en la frente

-TU IDIOTA- Grito Shun mientras liberaba a Alice y se dirigía a zanjadas a hacia su hermano y lo tomaba de las solapas de la chamarra- a quien llamas Gay, pedazo de un retrazado mental – dijo Shun mirándolo con ojos asesinos mientras apretaba el agarre

-Ya Shun ya déjalo tranquilo… todos sabemos que el perdió el cerebro al nacer – dijo con burla la pelinegra, Shun soltó de golpe al oji-verde quien se sobo el trasero ante el golpe

-Dana que mala eres con migo, Viejo eres un bruto –dijo llorando estilo anime, Shun lo fulmino con la mirada y Shan le sonrío con burla

-No haz cambiado nada eh Shuo – dijo Dan con diversión, Shuo alzo la cabeza y los ojos se le iluminaron, abrazo a dan por los hombros y le despeino el cabello con rapéis

-Compadre… que cuentas hermano- Dijo mientras se paraba, a todos les corrió una gota estilo anime tras la cabeza

-Enserio… Shun…si te clonaste te salio mal – dijo July, Shun soltó un suspiro pesado y bajo la cabeza derrotado

-por que tuve que ser precisamente yo el que tuviera un gemelo desquiciado – se lamento entre susurros

-valla Shuo parece que haz podido sobrevivir en una pieza –comento dan

-uno hace lo que puede- dijo soltando a dan de sopetón – pero ahora que están en la casa será mas divertido molestar a Aniki – dijo con burla mirando a Shun

-Vuélveme a llamar Aniki y te mato – dijo tétrico

-De acuerdo…. Aniki ¬u¬ - dijo con burla, Shun le fulmino con la mirada, todos rieron

-Tranquilo Shun-nii-san – Dijo la pelinegra con nerviosismo mientras agitaba la mano –intente no matarse mientras regreso – dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la escaleras

-me quieren decir que esta pasando aquí-pregunto runo saliendo del _Shock_ y shun dijo

-Ven el descerebrado que es una fotocopia mal hecha mía de ojos verdes – pregunto shun a la carrerilla y todos le miraron anonadados – es mi hermano gemelo – dijo tranquilamente – al igual que Shan o Dana como queráis llamarla … los tres somos trillizos

-QUE!-Gritaron las chicas

-Sip… yo soy Shuo Kazami… el hermano divertido – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – shun es el amargado Y Shan-nee-chan es la loca – dijo tranquilamente

-Tu eres el loco Shuo – dijo Shun con una sonrisa burlona al ver como a su hermano le rodeaba un aura depresiva

-SHUO KAZAMI- el grito de Shan se escucho desde lo alto y a Shuo le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y se pego a la pared, Shun se acerco a las chicas y las aparto del paso y se pusieron a un lado de la escalera, luego de eso vieron como la pelinegra bajaba como ventarrón desde el segundo piso con una aura asesina

-Sh-shan-ne-nee-chan que-que pasa? – pregunto con el miedo tatuado en el rostro

-Te dije… que trajeras retazos de tela no trozos de madera! – grito la chica tomando de la solapas a su hermano y comenzó a zamarrearlo desde el aire – cuando aprenderás a prestar atención fotocopia barata, quien confunde retrasos de tela con trozos de madera, eres un imbecil – Gruño la chica

-No deberías detenerla Shun – pregunto runo con lastima al ver como la pelinegra agitaba al oji-verde dejándolo azul

-No, sino se las desquitara con migo y tengo una integridad física que proteger – dijo con tranquilidad aun que algo nervioso, a todos les corrió una gota estilo anime, la chica soltó de golpe a Shuo dejándolo caer al suelo y volteo a ver a Shun quien a pesar de su expresión relajada estaba nervioso

-Podrías hacer la cena… tengo que terminar de coser esas ropas que me pediste – Dijo la chica con tranquilidad y amabilidad mientras un aura asesina le rodeaba tras si haciendo que causase mas miedo.

-Si, no ahí problema

-Gracias niisan – dijo sonriendo, se giro sobre sus pies y subió las escalera provocando suspiros de alivio en ambos hermanos

-la saque barato-dijo el pelinegro de ojos verdes mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y recostándose contra las paredes de madera

-¿barato? – Pregunto Shun con sarcasmo – yo diría que te libraste de ir al infierno – dijo Shun mientras se dirigía a la cocina – vengan seguro tienen hambre-dijo y los demás le siguieron hasta la cocina, donde había una mesa de piso con cojines a su alrededor – siéntense – dijo mientras abría la heladera y sacaba dos tartas una de chocolate y otra de ¿café? Y las coloco sobre la mesa, saco varios platos y los puso sobre la mesa, puso a hervir agua para preparar te

-Y cuéntenme… como os llamáis y porque estabais espiando la casa – Dijo Shuo sentándose en uno de los cojines y se disponía a cortar los trozos de pastel

-Yo soy Runo Misaki – Dijo la peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo soy Choji Marukura… encantado de conocerte… llámame marucho – Dijo asiendo una pequeña reverencia, Shuo les asintió con la cabeza

-yo soy July – Dijo la peliplata guiñándole el ojo, Shuo volteo el rostro completamente rojo, y la miro de soslayo

-En-encantado- tartamudeo el oji-verde sin voltear ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos aunque no le cubrió mucho

-mi nombre es Alice Glehabich-dijo Alice sonriendo

-Ah… es cierto – dijo el chico levantándose y acercándose a Shun y le susurro algo al oído haciendo que el oji-dorado se pusiera rojo como tomate y accidentalmente colocara su mano en la vaporera, quemándose

-Ouch! – se quejo en un pequeño grito, tomándose la mano quemada –Mira lo que me haces hacer imbecil – grito furioso, Alice se levanto para examinar su mano y enseguida se escucharon pasos apresurados hacia la cocina

-¿Que sucede Shun? ¿Por que gritas?- Shan hizo acto de aparición en el umbral de la cocina, con los ojos llenos de preocupación y se acerco a el oji-dorado

-No es nada – Dijo Shun ocultando la mano tras su espalda haciendo que la oji-verde frunciera el seño y mirara todos sus movimientos con sigilo

-Enséñame las manos- Shun alzo una ceja – Que me enseñes tus manos – Demando la chica con el seño ferozmente fruncido, Shun negó con la cabeza como si fuera un niño chiquito, entonces Alice camino hasta su espalda y le tomo la muñeca y le enseño la mano a la pelinegra, Shun gruño bajamente una maldición, Shan tomo la mano del oji-dorado entre las suyas examinándola y le sonrío con gratitud a la pelirroja quien le devolvió la sonrisa – Shuo – susurro tétrica y a Shuo le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo – trae mi botiquín – susurro y shuo salio disparado de la cocina – que idiota eres… mañana es el festival… como piensas tocar con la mano quemada – se quejo, Shun volteo el rostro

-No es nada, ni siquiera duele…Ouchh! – se quejo cuando la pelinegra le hizo presión en la mano – eres un medico o una torturadora? – le reclamo

-No me tientes nii-san –dijo sonriendo con tetricismo (Inter: eso existe?/ Yo: ahora si así que cállate ¬¬)

-Jajajaajaja- se rieron todos

-Aquí esta el maletín – Dijo Shuo trayendo un maletín color negro y una cruz roja en medio, la pelinegra soltó la mano de Shun y tomo el maletín

-Siéntate- le pidió a Shun al tiempo que ella se arrojaba de rodillas al piso y comenzó a curarle la mano saco una especie de parche extraño y se lo coloco en la mano

-Esta frío-susurro

-si... es para las quemaduras… si te lo dejas…para mañana no te dolerá en lo absoluto, tal ves en unas horas deje de dolerte por completo… pero aun así… déjalo hasta mañana- dijo sonriendo, cerro el maletín y lo tomo – Voy a seguir con lo que estaba… regreso al rato… y deja la cena… yo la are – Dijo para luego voltearse y subir nuevamente arriba.

-Me eh librado – susurro Shuo sentándose en el piso – Perdón fue culpa mía – dijo mirando a Shun quien le hizo un ademán con la mano – pero tuve razón ¿no? – dijo con diversión, Shun volteo el rostro – si yo tenia razón – dijo carcajeándose en el suelo, Shun soltó un gruñido

-Cállate imbecil – rugió mientras y sacaba la vaporera del fuego, sirvió te y comenzaron a hablar amenamente…

_Yo: valla creo que te pasaste uu¬¬_

_Sole: Tu crees… para mi que le falto _

_Inter: . No mas… por favor… déjenme marcianos_

_Yo/Sole: Marcianos o.ó _

_Inter: Buaaaaaaaa los marcianos nos invaden TT-TT_

_Yo: La llevare a un Psicólogo u.u_

_Sole: Creo que la traume de mas U.U_

_Yo: Nha seguro logro fumarse el porro _

_Inter: Los marcianos secuestraron a cami-chan TT-TT _

_Sole/Yo: O.o ehhh? Etto…. Que pasen bien nos vemos en el proximo capitulo_

_Inter: . Marcianos, marcianos TT-TT _

_Sole/Yo: Loca _


	4. Bipolaridades

_Yo: Tadaimas ^^_

_Inter: . _

_Yo: Que buena idea Sole-chan ^^ noquearla antes de empezar _

_Sole: Sip ^^ así no te interrumpe_

_Inter: . MARCIANOS MARCIANOS! _

_Yo: Aun inconciente puede fastidiar ¬¬_

_Mila: -sus- valla que locura… no puedo creer que aya creído que los marcianos me secuestraron_

_Sole/Yo: es que eres rara U.U_

_Mila: Si, ya me las pagaran luego_

_Yo: entre tanto pongo la conti _

_Sole/Mila: Si! La conti! ^^_

Están todos menos Shan sentados en el comedor charlando… Shun les había explicado que sus hermanos estaban viviendo en el extrajeron un par de años debido a que Shan había tenido una beca para medicina a pesar de tener solo 17 años estaba graduada en medicina y habían decidido regresar a Japón luego de que esta terminara el curso, Shuo por su parte dijo que tenia una beca para basketball pero había decidido tomarla mas tarde por que decía que tenia mucho que hacer… pero Shun solía repetir constantemente ''es un haragán ara uso de su beca cuando ya halla espirado''

-Y por que nunca nos dijiste que tenias hermanos? – pregunto July

-Nunca me lo preguntaron – dijo shun encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime – además no puedo creer que dan se olvidase que tenga hermanos ¬¬ eres un despistado… los cuatro crecimos juntos

-Si hermano… es humillante y pensar todo lo que vivimos juntos – dijo haciendo melodrama Shuo

- jejej lo siento – se disculpo dan

- y desde cuando tocas el piano – pregunto de repente Alice – yo sabia que tocabas la guitarra pero… - Shuo la interrumpió

-Este Patan tiene una beca de música… - Dijo con diversión – sabe tocar el piano, la guitarra, el bajo, el violín y la batería e incluso es cantante… podría ser solista si quisiera – dijo Shuo sorprendiendo a todos

-¿enserio? – pregunto runo anonadada, Shun dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza

-Pero Shuo-chan no se queda atrás… solo que el no sabe tocar el bajo por que no le gusta – La voz de Shan se hizo presente en la sala que llegaba desde la cocina - Shuo podrías ayudarme a poner la mesa… -Shuo asintió pero alguien lo detuvo

-Nosotras lo aremos – dijo Alice levantándose junto con runo y July dejando a los cuatro muchachos solos, Las chicas se dirigieron a el pequeño comedor y pusieron los platos

-No tengo idea de sus gustos… por eso hice empanadas de carne, jamón y queso y de unas tomate (N/a: a mi me gustan las de tomate… yo quiero una TT-TT) – dijo colocando los platos – también hice tostadas… mas bien esto parece un desayuno – dijo la chica apenada

-No te preocupes… nosotros no devenimos espiarlos en la semana- contesto Runo

-No son buenos en eso… nisiquiera notaron mi presencia ni la de Shuo-chan... – dijo la chica con diversión al recibir la mirada fulminante de runo – al parecer te gusta Dani-chan ¿eh Runo-san? – Dijo la pelinegra con diversión y runo se sonrojo y siguió poniendo la mesa – y ni se hable de Alice-san… la verdad… me sorprendió cuando me lo dijo – dijo la chica mientras sacaba una bandeja del horno

_-Flash-_

_Shan estaba sentada en la tarima techada del dojo mirando el portón del mismo con preocupación mientras Shuo dormia a pierna suelta en el sofá… era las 2:30 de la madrugada llevaba allí desde las 23:30 esperando a su hermano, no le había contestado, no le había llamado ni avisado que llegaba tarde….cosa muy rara en el, de momento a otro el portón se abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro de ojos dorados con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad _

_-¿Qué te ah sucedido? ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? – le regaño la chica levantándose y acercándose a shun_

_-Es que… estaba ocupado… podría decirse- dijo sin borrar la gran sonrisa de su rostro_

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué sonríes como idiota enamorado… te pareces a Shuo O.O – chillo la chica horrorizada y Shun se carcajeo haciendo que la chica se horrorizara mas -¿Qué mierda te pasa?_

_-Nada hermanita… es que estoy de buen humor es todo – dijo revolviéndole el pelo a la chica asiendo que esta casi cayera de sentón al piso_

_-¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con Shun Kazami? – pregunto atónita – que estas ocultando – le dijo de repente haciendo que shun cambiara su expresión de alegría a sorpresa_

_-Como sabes que te oculto algo-_

_-Intuición – dijo con sarcasmo – es obvio, tonto, ni tu ni Shuo podéis ocultarme nada – dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos_

_-Es que… - ahora shun parecía apenado mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban – No oculto nada –dijo volteando la cabeza _

_-'como si me fuese a creer semejante mentira''- pensó la chica – Tengo toda la noche- contesto, Shun suspiro – no me digas que… -los ojos de la pelinegra de abrieron de par en par – Te le confesaste a la chica que me dijiste el otro día _

_-Tan fácil de leer soy?- pregunto incrédulo_

_-A mi no pueden ocultarme nada… no saben mentirme nii-san-dijo la chica con una sonrisa- y que te dijo…. Al parecer… comparten el mismo sentimiento… - Dijo con diversión provocando un sonrojo en el pelinegro _

_-Tu estas en las misma-le contracto en susurros haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, se diese vuelta y se encaminara adentro_

_-Me alegro que hallas encontrado alguien para ti – susurro la chica al viento para luego seguir su paso adentro_

_-ajaja, gracias Dana-chan – susurro mientras se recostaba en la tarima techada _

_-Fin del Flash-_

-Lo sabias- pregunto sorprendida Alice ya que el pelinegro de ojos verdes no parecía haberse enterado hasta el día de hoy, la oji-verde soltó una risilla

-Ninguno de los dos pueden ocultarme nada… no son buenos mintiéndome… podrán mentirse entre ellos. a mi no – dijo la chica colocando la bandeja sobre la sobremesa – el día que se te confeso se fue muy pensativo de aquí … y cuando volvió sus ojos parecía que el sol estaba dentro de ellos, la verdad, me gusto verlo así de feliz.. hacia mucho que no… le veía sonreír de esa manera … no había sonreído de esa manera tan sincera hace mucho… siempre, sonrisa burlonas, falsas, arrogantes ilusas e irónicas y me di cuenta de que te quiere mucho… tal vez a pasado a un mayor grado que el cariño y el afecto… - concluyo la chica mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos quien estaba sonrojada – y por lo que vi.… tu compartes el mismo sentimiento ¿no es así?

-Si… -susurro Alice

-Me alegro – Contesto – ''hmm tal vez'' – una sonrisa póker surco por sus labios – Hmmm Runo-san podría decirle a los chicos que la comida esta servida ¿por favor? – dijo mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba una jarra con jugo de naranjas y la colocaba en la mesa, a los pocos minutos parecía que una estampida de elefantes se avecinaba mas no fue así, Shuo y Dan llegaron corriendo al comedor sentándose en los cojines de la pequeña mesa, iban a empezar a comer cuando…

-Se lavaron las manos chicos-la voz de Shan se escucho tras ellos ambos voltearon a ver a la pelinegra quien tenia una sonrisa amable con el rostro pasivo mientras un aura asesina le rodeaba a su alrededor haciendo que su angelical rostro diera terror, Shuo y Dan negaron mecánicamente con la cabeza y Shan agrando su sonrisa mientras su aura crecía aun mas - ¿Entonces que están esperando? – dijo sin quitar su expresión amable- VALLAN A LA LAVARSE LAS MANOS! YA! Ò.Ó – de un momento a otro el oji-rojo y el oji-verde desaparecieron rumbo al baño con una expresión llena de pánico, la pelinegra luego de ambos se fueran, se lavo las manos. Las chicas miraban sacadas de onda a la pelinegra

-''no cabe duda… los Kazami sufren la enfermedad llamada bipolaridad ¬¬''-Pensaron Runo y July

-''Se parecen demasiado ^^UU'' – pensó Alice

En ese momento Shun entro junto a marucho de lo mas tranquilo con una toalla en la mano ambos secándoselas

-''Ahora entiendo por que me detuvo''- Pensó marucho con nerviosismo

-Flash-

_Los chicos ''hablaban'' en la sala y digo ''hablaban'' por que en realidad Shuo y Dan estaban fulminando con la mirada a Shun quien estaba muy tranquilo dándole un sorbo a su te _

_-La comida esta lista- les aviso Runo, Dan y Shuo se olvidaron completamente de taladrar a Shun con la mirada y sus rostros se iluminaron y corrieron hacia la cocina - ¬¬ locos – susurro_

_-Vamos… - dijo para salir tras los otros dos, marucho _

_-Espera marucho – Le detuvo el oji-dorado abriendo los ojos – será mejor lavarse las manos – dijo con tranquilidad, marucho lo miro extrañado, pero luego asintió _

-Fin del Flash-

-''Nota mental… cuando coma en casa de Shun lavarme las manos y temerle a su hermana'' – pensó asustado

-Ahora si – dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines al ver como Shuo y Dan regresaban del baño, todos la imitaron dispuestos a comer

-Itadakimatsu- agradecieron y comenzaron a comer

-Luego de la cena-

-Nee Chicos…. Llamo Sanosuke-Kun – dijo la chica con un pequeño sonrojo

-Kyaaaaa! Esta enamorada o - chillo July pero se callo al ver la mirada fulminante y el aura celosa de ambos hermanos

- Que quería Sanosuke-baka-pregunto Shuo

-Dijo que si era posible que ensayemos hoy en la noche… porque mañana … tiene que llevar a Keiko-Chan a comprar algo para el colegio – dijo la chica, Shun chasqueo la lengua y dio un leve asentimiento

-Vale le diré… - dijo sonriendo – SANOSUKE-KUN PEDES PASAR- Chillo desde su sitio haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime, en ese momento un peliazul, de cabello largo, de ojos negros, piel pálida y rasgos similares a los de Shun solo que con menos parentesco que los trillizos, vestía un pantalón color gris, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta color azul, en su espalda estaba durmiendo una chica… menor que el… de unos 14 años, cabello rubio y piel clara, sus pequeños ojitos azules estaban cerrados, piel clara y vestía un vestido color celeste, dormía placidamente sobre la espalda del peli-azul

-Hmp, Hola – dijo con aburrimiento el peliazul mientras dejaba a la niña en el sofa

-Que le paso a Keiko? – Pregunto Shuo señalando a la rubia

-Se durmió- dijo el peliazul señalando la obviedad

-¬¬ no me digas – dijo sarcásticamente

-que? Te ya te golpearon imbecil que estas de sarcástico? – Dijo con diversión mientras Shuo lo fulminaba con la mirada

-Déjense de estupideces par de idiotas y vallamos a ensayar de una vez

Sole: valla y siguen apareciendo chicos Wapos ^^

Mila: aprende a escribir ¬¬

Yo: ya ya no peleen u.u

Sole/Mila: Vale

Yo: U.U Nos vemos muchachos hasta la proxima semana U.U


	5. Capitulo 5  ¿Concierto?

_Tadaimas ^^_

_Iner: ¬¬ te tardaste _

_Yo: ¿Qué ti? _

_Iner: ¿Qué ti? O.o_

_Yo: Si, que te importa? ¬¬ademas no eras tu la que decia '' Uhyy lo vas a poner todos los días'' –burla_

_Iner: UU¬¬ aja _

_Sole: ¬¬ porque no dejas de molestar a Shana-nee-chan y dejas que continúe y ponga la conti antes de que le arranquen la cabeza _

_Yo: Gracias por el apoyo moral_

_Sole: ^u^ por nada _

_Yo: ¬¬ bien… antes de que me maten, la conti aquí abajo_

Capitulo 5 ¿Concierto?

-Por nada Keiko-Chan no te preocupes – contesto Shan con una sonrisa – chicas que les parece si nos adelantamos – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-20 minutos después-

(Aclaración: eran las 21:00. -.-UU)

Estaban todos en una habitación espaciosa y sin muchas cosas, tenia solo instrumentos de música como; un piano clásico, un bajo eléctrico, guitarras, violín, guitarras criollas, una batería, varios micrófonos y un pequeño escritorio, en una punta de la habitación habían 10 cajas, una sobre la otra

-¿Las acabaste?- pregunto Shuo de repente ya que un silencio sepulcral rondaba la habitación

-Si- la oji-verde soltó un suspiro al contestar – No fue fácil, la verdad – contesto la oji-verde –hmmm…. Bien… quien empezara… - Pregunto

-Paso-dijeron Shun y Shuo al mismo tiempo para luego mandarse miradas asesinas

-No estoy loco –dijo Dan alzando las manos

-Si lo estas- le contestaron Shun, Runo y Shan, Alice río bajito y July soltó una carcajada

-malos- dijo haciendo un puchero, a todos les corrió una gota estilo anime tras la cabeza

-a mucha honra-contestaron Shun y Shan con sonrisas burlonas.

-Amm… yo no podré cantar… ¿recuerdan? –Hablo Keiko alzando su mano – alguien tendrá que suplirme, solo podré tocar – dijo tranquilamente

-Si si lo que digas – dijeron los trillizos restándole importancia a lo que la chica decía

-Yo no estoy desquiciado como para abrir el concierto – Hablo Sanosuke con tranquilidad mientras se recargaba contra la pared

-amm… por que no empezamos con el hijo de la luna – dijo Shan con tranquilidad, todos voltearon a verla, con curiosidad

- por mi esta bien-dijo Shun tranquilo

-No ahí problema –dijeron dan y Shuo imitando la voz de Alf el extraterrestre

-idiotas- pensó Sanosuke mirándolos con desaprobación –No tengo objeción –dijo tranquilamente

-Bien- dijo Shan parándose, Shun, Dan, Sanosuke, Shuo y Keiko se pararon luego que ella y se dirigieron a los instrumentos – amm como siempre? –pregunto, Todos asintieron

(*Shun: Piano / Shuo: Guitarra / Sanosuke: Bajo / Dan batería, Keiko: Pandereta / Shan: Guitarra / vocalcitas: Todos Huh ya verán por que… ^^uu*)

Shan soltó un suspiro tomo la guitarra y se sentó en el banco, posesiono el micrófono y miro al frente, donde estaban las chicas y Marucho, Las chicas y Marucho miraban atentos como los demás se posesionaban en sus lugares y como Shan quien estaba al frente dejaba la guitarra en el piso y de quien sabe donde saco una pandereta, tomo el micrófono, cerro los ojos, comenzó a golpear la pandereta con suavidad contra su pierna, Shun empezó a tocar el piano en una melodía lenta

_Hijo de la luna – Mecano – interpretado por Shan _

_Tonto el que no entienda…_

_Cuenta una leyenda_

_Que una hembra gitana_

___Conjuró a la luna  
hasta el amanecer._

_Llorando pedía_

_al llegar el día  
desposar un calé._

_"tendrás a tu hombre,  
piel morena,"_

_Desde el cielo  
habló la luna llena_

_"pero a cambio quiero_

_el hijo primero_

_que le engendres a él._

_Que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer."_

_Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer._

_Dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel. _

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, _

_hijo de la luna._

_de padre canela  
nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo  
de un armiño,  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna  
niño albino de luna.  
"¡Maldita su estampa!  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo callo."  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel._

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, _

_Hijo de la luna.  
Gitano al creerse deshonrado,  
se fue a su mujer,  
cuchillo en mano.  
"¿De quién es el hijo?  
me has engañado fijo."  
y de muerte la hirió.  
Luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó.  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer.  
Dime, luna de plata,  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel.  
a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
hijo de la luna.  
Y en las noches  
que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño  
esté de buenas.  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna.  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna._

La melodía comenzó a hacerse mas baja hasta desaparecer poco a poco

Las chicas y Marucho -.-U quedaron asombrados, a Runo casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al ver tocar a Dan la batería. Alice quedo embobada viendo a Shun como tocaba con suavidad el piano y coraba la canción, Marucho había tenido los ojos fijos en la pelirrubia de nombre Keiko y finalmente July, parecía estar en su mundo mientras su mirada se clavaba en los ojos verdes cerrados de Shuo, el cual al abrir los ojos se topo con la mirada de la peliplata y de inmediato se ruborizo, volteo el rostro con levedad y miraba a July de re-ojo.

-Sois increíbles – Chillo haciendo escándalo, July, Shun aun estaba sentado ''mirando'' las teclas del piano ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados, y parte de su cabello le cubría el rostro

-Gracias July –dijo Shan para luego abrir los ojos – ¿les ah gustado? –pregunto con ¿timidez? Eso parecía

-Es preciosa esa canción – Dijo Alice saliendo de su enbobadera, Shun se paro e hizo una mueca, acto seguido, Shan paso atrás de el y le alcanzo comenzó a mover el piano, todos miraban asombrados la fuerza que la chica tenia, parecía inhumana

-Si se lo que están pensado –susurro Shun –desde que volvió levanta los muebles como si fuesen hojas de papel – dijo tranquilamente – no se que fue lo que les enseñaron en Estados Unidos pero… sea lo que sea… no voy a dejar que me golpee jamás –susurro y todos asintieron dándole la razón

-Listo… ammm ahora uh..Dan ven aquí… -dijo mirando al castaño quien la miro desconcertado – siéntate aquí, con la guitarra – le aclaro tranquila, Dan soltó un suspiro e hizo lo que le dijo –Shun tu aquí –dijo señalando el banquillo del piano, Shun se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el –Sanosuke, dame tu guitarra y ocupa la batería – volvió a ordenar, el peliazul se le lanzo la guitarra la cual la pelinegra atrapo en vuelo – Amm… Keiko tu… uhyyy - me olvido de que no puedes cantar – protesto la pelinegra, todos cayeron estilo anime

-Jejejejej-la rubia río nerviosa y luego se sintió observada (Iner: ¬¬ perseguida Yo: ¬¬ cállate, no saliste en todo el fic y jodes ahora Iner: Seee!) y volteo para toparse con los ojos azules de marucho, la rubia se sonrojo violentamente y volteo con levedad sin mirara a marucho

-Bien!-Grito Shan haciendo que todos volteasen a verla –COMENZAMOS

_Yo: bien… este capitulo no me quedo como esperaba -.-U_

_Iner: ¬¬ _

_Sole: U¬¬_

_Mila: ¬¬_

_Yo: genial ahora solo critican ¿no chicas? _

_Mila: aja es divertido _

_Yo: ¬¬ Bueno, si quieren la conti, avisenme, si no, diganme que me dedique a otra cosa _

_Mila/Sole: Conti!^w^_

_Iner: ¬¬dedicate a otra cosa _

_Yo: -aura deprimente- sazonara ne_


	6. Capitulo 6 Vestidos

_Yo: Holass, volvi, he tenido un severo problema con este fic… se me borraron todos los capitulos T-T no se por que cojones me pasa esto siempre pero en fin_

_Aquí esta la conti! Y Sin intervenciones de inner _

-…-….-…..-

Shan se había levantado temprano y había hecho el desayuno para todos mientras tarareaba una canción tranquilamente. Claro tranquilamente hasta que los huéspedes comenzaron a levantarse y como si fuera poco… comenzaran a gritar

_-DAN DEJA ESO! –_se oía la voz de Shuo desde arriba, Shan se golpeo mentalmente.

_-Sabia que debía haberlos puestos en habitaciones separadas –_se lamentaba mientras servia la mesa, un tic nervioso se habia marcado en su ceja derecha.

_-POR FAVOR SHUO, YO SOY MUY CUIDADOSO_- chillo el castaño desde arriba, segundos después, se escucho como algo se resquebrajaba en el suelo

_-AHHH MIRA LO QUE HIZISTE IDIOTA-_le chillo Shuo molesto desde arriba

_-DEJENCE DE GRITAR PAR DE IDIOTAS_- La voz de Shun rugió desde su habitación mientras que la puerta se azotaba con fuerza

_-ajajá estos chicos jamás crecerán_- dijo divertida Shan mientras sonreía con nostalgia una gota estilo anime tras la cabeza –_Chicos bajen ya! El desayuno esta listo!_ –les chillo con la voz cantada, raro en ella, pero a los segundos, todos lo que estaban arriba bajaron a desayunar, Shun, venia tomado de la mano de Alice y prácticamente la arrastro a la barra para que se sentara junto a el, Shan puso los sándwiches frente a ellos y les sirvió un jugo recién exprimido de naranjas.

-¿Por qué discutían Shuo y Dan? –Interrogo la pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No lo se- Contesto tomando el jugo. –Oie, ire a por Sano y Keiko. Tenemos que encontrarnos una hora antes del concierto. Además. Me llevare el volvo. Shuo ira por tu motocicleta y…

-No. Me niego –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza- Primero me degolló viva antes de que este mono salvaje toque mi motocicleta-Chillo señalando a Shuo a quien le rodio un aura depresiva, a los demás le corrió una gota estilo anime tras la cabeza.

-De acuerdo- Dijo soltando un suspiro. –Shuo iras por Sano y Keiko y yo iré por la motocicleta – A Shan se le ilumino el rostro y comenzó a tararear mientras tomaba un poco de Jugo. – Tu. Le darás a los chicos la ropa ¿De acuerdo? – Concluyo Shun. Los dos pelinegros restantes asintieron.

-Entonces comencemos!-Dijo la pelinegra en modo chibi mientras saltaba de un lado a otro –apuraos a desayunar chicas! Y marucho ^^U –Dijo nerviosamente. –Rápido Rápido! –Grito alzando el puño.

_-''desde cuando es tan hiperactiva''_ –alzando una ceja, pensó Dan. _–''eso siempre le molesto de nosotros y mírala ahora, no puedo creer que me gustara de pequeño T-T'' _–pensó llorando estilo anime Dan. Shan le fulmino con la mirada.

-_¿porque me miras así, inepto? ¬¬_-pregunto dejando su teatro.

_-'Primero es tranquila, luego hiperactiva, seguido de un ataque de seriedad y frialdad… es definitivo esta niña/loca sufre de bipolaridad'_ –fue el pensamiento de todos- _y todavía le falta…-_ pensaron Shuo, Shun y Dan.

Luego del Almuerzo, Las chicas se fueron con Shan a la habitación de la misma, y Marucho, acabo acompañando a Shuo a buscar a sus Primos.

-Bien chicas, espero que les guste. –Dijo entregándoles unas cajas a cada una –espero no haberme equivocado con las medidas, sino tendré que ajustarlas. – Las chicas miraban los contenidos de las cajas con asombro.

-¿Tu los hiciste? –Pregunto July asombrada

-Si, Shun dice que tengo mano para esto, pero solo es un pasatiempo para mi. –Dijo mientras miraba a las chicas, - allí esta en los baños, pueden cambiarse en el–Dijo señalando las puertas.

Las chicas entraron dentro de los baños. La primera en salir fue Runo. Shan Sonrío ante la cohibición de runo

-Te queda muy bien runo, apuesto que Dani-Chan babeara –Dijo guiñándole el ojo. Runo se sonrojo violentamente. – Solo faltan Alice y July –concluyo, el vestido de runo eran completamente sencillo, color blanco, la falda del vestido era en tabla y tenia un laso en la cintura color celeste.

-Gracias-Contesto runo ante el halago, la pelinegra seguía sonriendo, la siguiente en salir, fue July

-Como me veo- Pregunto coqueta July, asiendo que a las dos chicas les resbalaran gotas en la cabeza

-Genial-Dijo Shan saliendo del nerviosismo. July llevaba un vestido color tierra, un poco mas corto que el de Runo con un escote en 'V' Finalmente, Alice salio del baño completamente sonrojada. Traia un vestido color violeta, corto hasta las rodillas, la falda del vestido caía en picos, Los tres vestidos eran de seda muy fina.

-Definitivamente hermana, dedícate a esto- La voz de un joven resonó desde la puerta, con su toque divertido. A Shan le rodeo un aura oscura pero aun así sonrío con calma, dándole así un aspecto mas tétrico, las tres chicas retrocedieron.

-Tu crees- Hablo con un tono apasible y suave, aunque tetrico a la vez – amm Ken

-Sip

-LARGO DE AQUÍ! – Grito para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciendo volar a shuo por los aires

-Zoro salio a volar otra vez- dijo un puntito en el cielo

-Ya volvera- Dijo Shan tranquilamente; Las otras tres la miraban como si le ubieran salido dos cabezas - ¿Qué? –Pregunto extrañada

-Nada, Nada- Dijeron haciendoce las tontas; Shan parpadeo un par de veces y luego se hacerco a las chicas

-Os queda fantastico, ire a cambiarme, vuelvo enceguida. – Dijo y sin mas salio disparada hacia arriba

*Con Shuo, Dan y Marucho*

Shuo conducia a toda velocidad; con la musica alta, Dan completamente acostumbrado y Marucho, estaba aferrado al asiento con los tres cinturones de seguridad de la parte tracera puestos, pegando saltos en el asiento debido a los rebotes, de momento a otro el auto paro, y Marucho, salio volando hacia el cristal delantero golpeando así su cara contra el vidrio

-OH –Dijo shuo mirando a Marucho - ¿Fui muy rapido verdad? –Pregunto inocentemente, Marucho lo fulmino con la mirada –Jejejej :# regreso enceguida –Concluyo y luego salio del carro

-Ay! mi carita –Dijo sobandoce la cara

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa, Dan

-Oh claro –Dijo con falso tono de clama- CLARO QUE NO! –rugio mientras se sentaba en los asientos – casi muero del ataque –Dijo suspirando para luego volver a ponerse el cinturon de seguridad. La puerta de del otro lado fue abierta, y por ella entro Keiko, la rubia de ojos azules, y se sento junto a Marucho, seguido de ¿Shuo? quien venia con el ceño fruncido y los brazos crudados, molesto. Sanosuke, se monto en el aciento del piloto

-Replica Y te Mueres- Dijo con voz sinietra, a el pelinegro le recorrio un escalofrio y se dedico a mirar por la ventana, mientra que, Keiko y Marucho hablaban de trivialidades animadamente. Algo sonrojados, pero tranquilos

-Oie mocoso- Dan y Shuo se voltearon como reflejo.

-No ustedes, el rubio –Dijo

-Para ti, todos son mocosos-Dijo divertida Keiko

-Ya- Dijo Sanosuke- Cuidado con lo que haces-Dijo mirandolo por el espejo

-Si…-Susurro

-Parece que alguien sufre de 'Sobre-celositis aguda' –Dijo Shuo divertido, Dan se carcajeo

-Muérete Kazami – Susurro

-¿Yo? –Pregunto inocentemente Keiko

-Hmp!-

-AJAJAJAAJAJJA –Rieron todos

*Con Shun*

Shun corria atravez del bosque hasta que llego a un taller mecanico en medio de la nada

-Que Hay Thomas? – Saludo Shun divertido

-Nada Nuevo Shun- Dijo el Chico, tenia cabello pelirrojo y los ojos rojos – Aquí tienes La moto de tu hermana, la verdad, me sorprende que sea de ella y no tuya o de Shuo… Siempre pense que Shan era mas civilizada que vosotros dos, y sin envargo, ella parece que es todo lo contrario.

-Lo es, creeme. –Dijo, -Cuanto te debo

-Docientos dolares-Dijo, Shun saco su villetera y le pago docientos cincuenta dolares

-Quedate con el cambio-Dijo y se monto en la moto para luego ponerse el casco - ¿Vas al Festival?

-Por supuesto, como perderme su retorno, no estoy loco-

-Gracias, Nos vemos- Y sin mas, arranco la moto y se fue.


	7. Capitulo 7 'The Master's Bakugan'

Capitulo 7 _''__The__Master__'s __Bakugan''_

Las chicas estaban afuera, esperando a los chicos; Shan se había cambiado, se había puesto un vestido color negro con detallecitos esmeralda en las puntas que caían en picos, También traía un pantalón vaquero negro cosa que llamo la atención de las chicas

_-¿Por qué te pusiste un pantalón?_ –pregunto runo

_-Porque vosotras iréis en auto, yo en moto _–dijo divertida.

_-Ah ya-_ Contesto, Las cuatro estaban sentadas en la tarima techada del templo, Shan había sacado las guitarras, el bajo, desarmado la batería y puesto todo en la tarima, había sacado algunas mochilas. La puerta que daba a el bosque se abrió, dando paso a una moto negra, y sobre ella, Shun. Se saco el casco y se lo tendió a su hermana junto con las llaves de la moto.

_Gracias Nii-san n.n _–Dijo sonriendo.

_No hay de que._ –Dijo. Enseguida envolvió a Alice por la cintura abrazándola por la espalda. Shan meneo la cabeza y luego volvió a sonrio.

_Solo falta esperar a…_ -Shun no termino. Un auto entro por la parte trasera. Minutos después. Shuo salio del auto.

_Vámonos _– Dijo, alguien siseó. _– Oh llegaremos_ _tarde. _–concluyo. Shan se monto en su moto, Shun se dio media vuelta y fue a hacia la cochera y se subió a una minivan y la saco de la cochera, se bajo.

_-He inútiles, Echadme una mano –_Les dijo, Dan y Shuo bajaron del volvo y le ayudaron a montar todo en la camioneta. _–Hn. Siempre funciona_ _–_Dijo divertido –_Siempre os dais por aludidos –_concluyo socarronamente. Recibió un par de miradas asesinas, y varias carcajadas se alzaron desde afuera.

_-Grandioso Primo-_le festejo Sanosuke quien estaba recostado sobre la puerta del auto y reía a carcajadas.

_-Siempre es lo mismo, hasta la gracia perdió_ U.U –comento Shan. Alice se monto en la camioneta, en el asiento del copiloto junto con Shun. Shan se monto en su moto y Sanosuke saco otra moto de la cochera, ambos se pusieron los cascos.

_-Dan ¡Tu conduces! –_ Grito Shan desde su moto

_-¡Porque Él!-_Protesto Shuo.

_-¡Porque eres un animal conduciendo! ¡Y no quiero multas!-_ Grito la muchacha. Una carcajada se escucho desde la minivan

_-¡Keiko, Ve con Shun!-_Ordeno Sanosuke.

_-¡Hai!-_

_-Marucho… Vas a quedar de paleta en ese auto, Ve con ellos también por favor-_Pidió Shan, Al rubio le salio un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza, mas aun así siguió dicha indicación.

Todos subieron a los lugares que les correspondían encendieron sus autos y motos y se dirigieron al festival.

Festival del día Blanco.

Los muchachos se encontraban en una especie de cabaña. Las mujeres en una habitación y los hombres en otra.

En la habitación de los muchachos.

Dan, Shun, Marucho, Shuo y Sanosuke los cinco estaban vistiéndose. Bueno… casi estaban vestidos el único problema era…

_-¡Por eso odio estas malditas porquerías! –_Shun se quejaba intentando anudar la corbata. Inútilmente. Shun traía unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camisa negra desfajada. En sus pantalones había unas cadenas colgando de los cintillos

_-Es inútil compañero. Ya lo intentamos todo-_Dan soltó un suspiro. Daniel vestía igual solo que su camisa era roja. Alguien pico la puerta.

_-Adelante-_ Sanosuke fue quien hablo, fulminando a la corbata que tenia en las manos. Vestía igual que los otros dos mencionados, solo que su camisa era de un color azul oscuro. El llevaba una muñequera en su mano derecha y una cadena en su otra mano.

Shan entro, vistiendo un vestido Negro que se ataba en el cuello, sin espalda, ajustado de vientre y el pecho, y la falda que caía en picos y en tabla. Traía su cabello atado en una coleta alta y varios mechones caían por su rostro

Detrás de ella entraron July, Runo, Alice y Keiko Las cinco tenían el mismo vestido. Solo diferían los colores.

El De July era plateado, y Su cabello caía libremente por su espalda. El De Runo era celeste pálido, tenia el cabello amarrado en una trenza. El de Alice era morado, y su cabello estaba perfectamente liso pasando sus caderas y caía en cascadas por su espalda y el de Keiko era un color azul Zafiro. Su cabello estaba suelto y traía una diadema en la cabeza.

Las cinco chicas traían un collar en el cuello de tela. De los colores respectivos a sus vestidos.

_-¿les ayudo con eso?-_Pregunto señalando divertida la corbata, Los hombres soltaron un gruñido, cosa que divirtió a las chicas. Shan avanzo hasta Shun y le anudo la corbata a gran velocidad al igual que hizo con los otros. De momento a otro entro un muchacho.

_-¡Eh chicos! Qué se nos esta haciendo tarde_.

Las chicas miraron al recién llegado con espanto, Era el mismo muchacho que había salido volando por la ventana de la casa en la mañana

_-¿Qué te ocurrió? –_Pregunto Dan al mirar el estado del muchacho.

Ken era un muchacho de cabello plateado corto y los ojos color lavanda. Aparentaba unos 18 años, y vestía de traje, obiamenente, completamente desarreglado, la camisa estaba desfajada, su cabello alborotado y varias hojas estaban el.

_-¿Tu madre te hecho de la casa? –_Pregunto Shun divertido al ver la apariencia del peliplata.

_-Digamos que… me echaron de una casa, pero no de la mía precisamente –Miro_ fulminante a Shan, quien le regreso la mirada matadora.

_-Disculpa… ¿Quién eres tu? –_ Alice fue quien hablo. Parada a un lado de Shun y mirando intrigada a El recién llegado.

_-OH. Permíteme presentarme bella dama –_Dijo Galante, ganándose así la mirada matadora de Shun también _–Me Llamo Ken Miyanoshita. Un gusto-_ Les regalo una sonrisa de lo más falsa. _–Idiotas-_Llamo. Ahora ganándose la mirada matadora de Dan, Sanosuke y Shuo_. –Mas les vale apurarse, en diez minutos salimos –_Anunció- Todos suspiraron al ver como el chico se daba media vuelta para marcarse _– Un gusto, Preciosas –_Les guiño el ojo, acto seguido, un florero con agua y todo era dirigido a su dirección, este cerro la puerta, haciendo que el proyectil impactara contra la puerta – Fallaste Nena-Asomo la cabeza y luego volvió a salir.

_-¡Grandísimo Rostrudo!-_Bramo Shan aun con la mano estirada, dejando en evidencia, que había sido ella la que había mandado el "regalo."

Salieron de la habitación, Shun y Alice salieron primero, tomados de la mano, Sanosuke rodeaba a Shan con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. Shuo le había ofrecido el brazo a July, después de pensarlo casi toda la tarde, la peliplata lo había aceptado gustosa. Mientras que Marucho y Keiko iban caminando uno al lado del otro, ambos levemente sonrojados. Mirándose de reojo.

Se dirigieron a las gradas.

_-Aquí nos separamos-_Dijo Shan Mirando a las chicas. _–Los veremos luego, Keiko se quedara con ustedes-_Dijo. _– Alice, tengo que hablar contigo. Me acompañas –_Dijo señalando un lugar apartado con el dedo índice, Alice asintió, Shun sonrío, sabía lo que su hermana se traía entre manos. Y para ser franco, le encantaba la idea.

_-Marucho, Te encargo a las chicas-_ Dijo Dan. –_Ken se les unirá luego. Cualquier cosa, lo golpean –_Les guiño el ojo –_Nos Vemos-_Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron al escenario. Todos se sentaron y esperaron a que se llenaran las gradas.

Con Alice y Shan.

_-¡¿Qué quieres que haga que?-_Alice miraba a Shan como si le hubiera pedido que asaltara un banco con una rama en diez minutos. A la pelinegra le corrió una gota estilo anime tras la cabeza.

_-Vamos. Ni que te estuviera pidiendo que escalaras el Everest con una sola mano-_ Dijo Mirándola a los ojos

_-¡No Shan! ¿Por qué no se lo pides a July o a Runo –_Pregunto.

_-Porque a ti, te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor. Y Así, queda entre familia, después de todo, eres mi cuñada –_Le guiño el ojo, Alice suspiro derrotada.

_-De acuerdo. Tu ganas-_La sonrisa de Shan se ensancho y saco unas hojas de su bolso _–Aquí tienes, Apréndetelas ¿si?-_ Vamos –Tomo la mano de Alice y salio corriendo.

Con los Muchachos.

_-¿Dónde esta Shan?-_Pregunto Frustrado Shuo, mirando el escenario. Shun suspiro.

-_No se tarda, ya regresara –_Hablo Sanosuke.

_-¿Y tu como sabes?_ –Pregunto Dan mirandolo interrogante. Sanosuke solo alzo la mano señalando hacia el lado opuesto al que el estaba. Shan Corría con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro.

_-__Gomen'nasai min'na-_Dijo recuperando el aliento mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

_-No Importa. Ya es hora. Colóquense en sus puestos-_Fue Ken el que hablo, Shun golpeo su cabeza, sacándole un chipote en la cabeza- Baka! _¿Por qué me golpeas?_

_-No nos des ordenes.-_Hablo Shuo-_Somos los Kazami y dos Idiotas. _

_-Estoy hablando con el encargado del circo. No con sus monos –_Dijo divertido. A Shan y Sanosuke les apareció una venita en la frente.

_-Que-acabas-de-decir-_Siseó la morocha. Ken trago con dificultad- _Sal a presentarnos antes de que me arrepienta de no golpearte-_Dijo apuntando hacia el escenario. Ken se dio la vuelta. Sanosuke sonrío con arrogancia y le pateo el trasero, haciendo que literalmente, volara hacia el escenario.

-Maldito Sanosuke-Susurro Ken mirando hacia las bambalinas. Todos veian con una gota anime como el peliplata se sobaba el trasero. _–Hn. Uh. SEAN TODOS BIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO ENCUENTRO DEL FESTIVAL DEL CEREZO-_Hablo en el micrófono_-COMO TODOS LOS AÑOS… COMENZAREMOS CON LAS CANCIÓNES DE ESTOS MALDITOS IDIOTAS A LOS CUALES REPRECENTO_-mas gotas aparecieron en el publico-¡_CON UNSTEDES! ''__The__Master__'s __Bakugan''_


End file.
